Worst Zombie Apocalypse Ever
by GengarFan3
Summary: It's the zombie apocalypse, and most of the good throughout the universe is dead. However, a small group of nimrods are fighting against the zombies to bring peace back to their universe. A collab story with Glumshanks.
1. Ch 1: Meet The Gang

**Chapter 1: Meet The Gang**

It was the end of the world as they knew it. The zombie apocalypse started just a few hours ago. Despite the fact that the zombies were pathetic as hell, being absurdly stupid and slow as fuck, the virus somehow spread. Despite this, some creatures scattered across the multiverse were entirely immune to the virus unless they got killed by the zombies. Now, while there were many creatures who had this immunity, most were genuinely evil and greedy. Some, however, still had good, er, non evil hearts, anyways. Some of them were still jerks, but not evil.

 **At the very beginning of the apocalypse...**

The Twin Missy Mall was chaotic as ever. Thankfully, one store in the entire mall was actually calm: the local Starbucks.

"I hate coffee, but at least I can get some peace in here," Lucario groaned, taking a seat by the back of the store.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to buy our products to hang around in here," Pee-Wee Herman, the manager of the Starbucks, said.

"What?! Uggghhh... fine, one coffee, please," the Aura Pokémon grunted. As Pee-Wee was about to head into the kitchen, some screams were heard from outside the shop, causing Lucario to jump.

"What the barnacle is going on out there?!" Squidward, the only other customer at the time, wondered.

"I almost want to check... but knowing this place, it's probably nothing but some stupid kids up to no good again," Pee-Wee said.

"I hope it's not those kids that stole my car the other day!" Shadow the Hedgehog, the most loyal worker at the Starbucks, commented. "If they steal anything else from me, I will kick their asses this time!"

"Help! Let us in! HELP!" a voice shouted from behind the entrance. Lucario sighed, getting up to open the door, letting Goku and Protoman into the shop. The two ran as far back as they could, hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Why are you two hiding like a bunch of babies?" Squidward asked the two.

"Z-z-zombies!" Goku whimpered.

"... OK, it looks like you two had too much ice cream last night at the party," Lucario said.

"I did have a lot of ice cream, not only last night, but I just got some at Morshu's stand! But I'm not hallucinating or anything!" Protoman cried out. "There really are zombies out there!"

"I'm surprised to see mother fucking Goku of all people scared of some supposed zombies," Shadow commented after taking a sip of a fresh Cappuccino.

"I'll just head outside and show these two that there aren't any zombies," Lucario said.

"No! Don't do it! They'll eat you alive!" Goku yelled. Lucario took one step outside to see blood all over the walls, arms and legs all over the floor, and the corpse of Wreck It Ralph.

"Uhhh... either this really is the zombie apocalypse, or I had too much ice cream myself," Lucario said, staring at the gore that surrounded him. Shadow, Pee-Wee, and Squidward walked out of the store, wondering what Lucario was just standing out there for.

"Wow... this is bloodier than a girl on that time of the month, if you know what I mean," Pee-Wee joked.

"Really? Inappropriate jokes at a time like this?" the annoying squid groaned, hating the perverted man's joke. "Not to mention it was just plain terrible overall!" While the group began to argue like idiots, JabberJaw and Speed Buggy attempted to stop the incoming zombies, but were mercilessly devoured.

"The appocalypse of zombies will be having the tasting of my chortles!" Fawful laughed, destroying a bunch of zombies with a laser.

"What the fuck did he just say?" Black Mage, whose name was Evilwizardington asked Lucario, who shrugged.

"Quick! To the Batmobile!" Batman said, jumping out of nowhere. Of course, Black Mage killed Batman, deciding to be a big pain in the Pingas.

"What the heck?! Why would you do that, barnacle brains?!" Squidward exclaimed.

"I'm evil!" Black Mage laughed evilly.

"My chortles and Evil Ham be had it with the arguing of the idiots!" Fawful groaned as he teleported everyone out of the mall... and by everyone I mean our main characters.

"JERKWADS!" Abridged Cell exclaimed as he was eaten by the zombies.

 **XxXx**

The main group arrived at a rundown pub out in the outskirts of town. It reminded Black Mage of his days back at the bar he worked at when he was a teenager.

"Oh, sweet memories... of evil!" the evil mage chuckled.

"I guess this will make a nice base," shrugged Protoman.

"Yes it will! EXCELSIOR!" Stan Lee exclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, who invited this punk in here?!" Shadow complained before he threw Stan out of the pub. Lucario proceeded to chew the edgy hedgehog out for his actions while everyone else made themselves at home.

"Man, I don't think things could get much worse right now," Squidward sighed. "Oh well... at least I may never see SpongeBob, Patrick, or the Krusty Krab again."

"I could make things worse," Black Mage replied, adjusting his hat. "If you want, I could fill your mind with horrid memories!"

"Not now, Black," Protoman warned. "We don't need that Squidward's Suicide creepypasta to happen in front of our very eyes."

"How about Rainbow Factory?" the evil mage asked. "Or maybe Hypno's Lullaby?"

"Creepypastas are crap, now quit bringing them up!" exclaimed Goku.

"Everyone just shut up!" Lucario yelled. "Quit acting like idiots and just stay quiet, or at least do something productive! Mother of Arceus, why must I be with a bunch of morons during a zombie apocalypse?!"

"Hey, I'm not a moron!" Squidward replied harshly.

"Sheesh... it's going to be a looooooonnng day," Black Mage sighed, messaging his temples.

"Well, that's what happens during the zombie apocalypse," Protoman said. "Nothing ever goes right, and everyone just acts like a bunch of idiots."


	2. Ch 2: Guns N' Hugs

**Chapter 2: Guns N' Hugs**

The abandoned bar was all tidy now, thanks to the hard work of our heroes... OK, only Lucario, Squidward, and Goku actually helped do any cleaning. Everyone else was off doing their own things for no good reason.

"Why didn't you guys bother to help?!" Lucario growled. "We need this place clean if we're going to live here!"

"What's the point? It's not like this story is going to get updated or anything!" Evilwizardington the Black Mage said as he took a sip of some edgy Capri Sun.

"You do realize that the story is getting updated right now, right?" Goku asked.

"HOLY WHITE MAGE! IT IS?!" Black Mage replied. "OH HELL YES! NOW I CAN KILL PEOPLE AGAIN!"

"You're prioritizing killing innocent people over your own survival then?" Shadow asked. "Well, that just shows how inept you fucking are."

"... What do you mean "your own survival", jerkwad?" Black Mage wondered.

"Have the idiot villain's chortles be forgetting the zombie apocalypse?" Fawful teasingly answered.

"Oh, right, THAT," Black Mage groaned, messaging his temples. "I really do hope that White Mage is OK... are else someone's gonna die!"

"Anyways, I was fucking lucky enough to find some guns," Shadow stated, laying a .44 Magnum revolver, a machine gun, and a golden sniper rifle on the counter of the bar.

"Well, the only ones who need guns are Squidward and Herman, but a good find is a good find," Lucario said.

"Hey, what do we mean we need guns? We can fight!" Herman pouted.

"Shut the barnacle up. You know we can't," Squidward deadpanned.

"REVENGE!" Stan Lee, who was now a zombie, roared while running in.

"OH SNAP!" Everyone said, barely managing to dodge the attack.

"REVENGE! REVENGE! REVENGE! REVENGE! STAN USED REVENGE! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!" Stan laughed crazily. He was about to bite a screaming Squidward, when a DeLorean appeared on top of him.

"Hey! This isn't Glumshanks' upcoming story, Time Insanity," Marty McFly pointed out, advertising Glumshank's upcoming story.

"Great Scott Marty! We're in the wrong story!" Emmett "Doc" Brown exclaimed. The duo then activated their car made time machine and were gone.

"... Well... that happened." Goku said, stunned from the sheer awkwardness. They then all hugged in joy of not dying ...at least until zombified versions of Mabel Pines, Waluigi, Uncle Grandpa and Moar Krabs appeared out of nowhere.

"Good Morning... OF DEATH!" Uncle Grandpa laughed evilly.

"Oh come ON! More zombies?!" Protoman complained.

"MOAR!" Moar Krabs shouted.

"Oh, we're not actual zombies! We're just cosplaying!" Waluigi remarked, rubbing some makeup off of his face. "It's a good disguise, waadesu."

"... Did Waluigi just say... ugh, forget it," Protoman said.

"DID SOMEONE SAY DESU?! CAUSE I HEARD SOMEONE SAY DESU!" an actually zombified Suiseiseki screamed as she destroyed a part of the roof.

"WAA! It's a zombie, waadesu!" Waluigi shrieked.

"Will you stop saying that?!" Squidward complained as Shadow, Goku, and Moar Krabs fought the zombie off.

"Will you actually help us fight this girl?!" Goku shouted, trying to rip Suiseiseki's kawaii head off.

"He's right! Let's kick some zombie butt!" Lucario ordered.

"Yay! Someone to murder!" Black Mage said in the cutest voice ever. He lunged for the zombie, smashing his cane right on her head. Some of her remaining blood scattered all over the room.

"Oooooh! Blood!" Shadow squealed, taking his focus onto the blood. "So edgy..."

"The black hedgehog be confusing my chortles and Evil Ham!" Fawful stated.

"Take this, zombie!" Protoman shouted as he charged up his Proto Buster. He fired, which destroyed the zombie and sent Goku skidding back a bit.

"Woah, are you OK?" Uncle Grandpa asked the Saiyan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've take worse pain than that," Goku replied.

"Hug... a... huggy... hug!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed, hitting a zombified Solid Snake, which showed up out of nowhere, with a massive hug parody of the Kamehameha. This caused Snake to explode, spilling zombie guts everywhere.

"We did it! Victory glitter!" Mabel cheered, throwing glitter in the air, cause glitter is awesome.

"MY EYESSSSSSSS!" Lucario exclaimed, the glitter damaging his eye sight.

"Re... venge." Stan's head hissed, somehow alive without his body. Shadow laughed edgily and stomped the head into mush. Black Mage threw a vial of pure dark magic onto the head for good measure.

"... Overkill much?" Squidward sighed.

"Great now I need more pure dark magic." Black Mage grumbled, rubbing his chin

"MOAR!" Moar Krabs exclaimed. Black Mage tried removing the souls of Waluigi, Mabel, Moar Krabs and Uncle Grandpa and transform them into pure dark magic, but Waluigi's awesomeness prevented that from happening.

"You be making pure darkness of magic out of people's souls of Evil Ham?" Fawful asked, legimately disturbed at the whole situation.

"Yep." Black Mage said. Everyone else looked disgusted and backed away from the mage. "Oh, get over it you big babies! We don't even know these people Who cares about them?"

"Are you really implying that none of us know Waluigi?" Lucario asked.

"Waa," Waluigi waaed. "I guess we'll be taking our leave, waadesu." The four other idiots then left the building, leaving our main heroes alone.

"Welp, this has been an eventful day. I'm hitting the hay!" Peewee Herman said, falling asleep where he stood. Everyone else also went to sleep, hoping they wouldn't get eaten in their sleep.

 **XxXx**

Meanwhile, in an abandoned KFC on the other side of town, Stan somehow reassembled himself.

"REVENGE... SHALL BE MINE!" Stan shouted like a boss.

"I don't get any of this," Roll said, spying on the zombie from the air vents.

"EXCELSIOR... OF DEATH!" Stan said, leaping at the screen, Five Nights at Freddy's style.

 **XxXx**

"Does anyone else know why we're in this place?" Freddy Fazbear asked, as he, Chica, and Bonnie were inside a dark room.

"PIZZA!" Chica shouted.


End file.
